


La nuit avant Noël

by RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, Tumblr Prompt, Uncircumcised Penis, Will Graham Is A Pillow Princess, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Is A Horny Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: A Tumblr prompt I received from everyonehasamnesia:[Christmas Hannigram request: something about power dynamics and mind games and one of them hanging a stocking for Abigail when she is still very much murdered. It’s dark, it’s sad, it’s what’s for dinner. ]Hannibal slowly wakes to the feel of the bed shaking slightly underneath him. It takes him a minute to wake up enough to realize what's happening.He rolls over on his back and rubs his eyes, blinking in disbelief at the sight of Will pleasuring himself right next to him in the bed.Will doesn't even stop when he sees Hannibal, slack jawed and sitting up - his gaze switching from Will's swollen cock to his eyes, back and forth. He just keeps on going, pumping his tightly closed fist up and down his throbbing length, and he swears it feels even better with Hannibal watching.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	La nuit avant Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveryoneHasAmnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneHasAmnesia/gifts).



> Enjoy some Christmas angst with a side of fluff and a spoiled, pillow princess Will.

Cuba's a beautiful country, but not exactly the best place to spend Christmas. Then again, no place with such a warm climate is. 

The locals celebrate the holiday here, but hardly anyone decorates. A few hotels and restaurants hang up lights, but nobody seems to decorate their house, and Will has yet to spot any public Christmas trees. 

Will stares out the window of he and Hannibal's hotel room, somberly, and the lack of Christmas lights and snow, has him homesick for Wolf Trap. 

He doesn't regret choosing to flee with Hannibal though, even if life with the older man, isn't exactly what he expected. 

The two men share one room and one king sized bed, but have not so much as kissed yet, much to Will's chagrin.

Every night he waits for Hannibal to make a move, and every night he's disappointed. He knows Hannibal holds romantic feelings for him, and had just assumed when he chose to flee with the older man, the two would start a physical relationship. But Hannibal has not laid a hand on him, and he thinks he knows why. 

The two men still hold bitterness in their hearts over the terrible things they both did to each other. All the betrayal and attempted murder. It's a lot to get past. Will understands that. But he doesn't have the same amount of patience Hannibal does. 

He looks over his shoulder to see Hannibal hanging stockings over the mantle in their quite large and equally fancy hotel room. 

It's Christmas eve, and the two of them managed to decorate it in Christmas decor from top to bottom in the span of a few days.

They have a very realistic, faux Christmas tree draped with white lights and red ornaments, surrounded by garland, and even nutcrackers standing at attention from the coffee table and mantle. It may not be very Christmasy outside, but the inside of their room looks like the set of a Hallmark movie. 

Will sips his wine and makes his way over to Hannibal, who's just adding the finishing touches to the mantle. He narrows his eyes, noticing that there's three stockings instead of two, and nearly shatters his wine glass in his hand, at the sight of the name 'Abigail' written in cursive on the white seam of one of the stockings. 

His teeth clench, and he turns to look at Hannibal with fire in his eyes. Surely the older man did this on purpose to hurt him. To remind him that Abigail would be there with them, had it not been for Will's betrayal. 

And he was right. Hannibal did do it on purpose, even though he had forgiven Will for that particular betrayal. Killing Abigail along with carving his goodbye into the Will's stomach, allowed Hannibal to let the transgression go. However, he was still very bitter over Will trying to murder him in Florence. 

There was no reason for such a thing in Hannibal's mind. The two had shared a lovely and intimate moment in the gallery, and Hannibal was willingly going with Will. He was going to allow the other man to bring him in. He would do that for him.

But when he looked down and saw the knife that had fallen from Will's hand as he fell to the ground, his heart shattered. The feeling of irrevocable sadness that consumed him from the inside out, was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

He didn't even have any real time to grieve until after he surrendered to the FBI outside of Will's farmhouse, and was placed in his cell. 

As soon as those metal bars closed behind him, Hannibal sat on his cot, and sobbed into his hands for the first time since childhood. 

Three years later, and he still carries all that pain. He knows things have changed since. He knows Will wouldn't kill him now. Nor would he, him. And though it is a form of consolation, it isn't enough to completely heal him from it. Not even knowing he'd done things just as terrible to Will, is. The two are pretty much even in that department. Yet here they are, still bitter and raw as ever. Both men know how to hold a grudge apparently. 

The both of them glare at each other - their eyes narrowing and hands clutching wine glasses dangerously tight, and the only sound in the room is coming from the soothing voice of Bing Crosby singing Silent Night. A song that most certainly contradicts the sour mood that hangs heavy in the air. 

Will shys away from confrontation sometimes because of the serious power imbalance between the two men. Hannibal has all the money and the means. All the power essentially. 

If Will left, he'd have no means of survival. He's not a citizen of Cuba and it'd be nearly impossible to find steady work. He'd be fucked. Of course, Hannibal wouldn't let him go without. He'd let Will leave if he wanted, and give him money to live off of. But Will doesn't know that. 

He doesn't want to leave though. He wants them to work out their differences and stay together and so does Hannibal. They just have to get over that first slump in order to progress, but Hannibal's little stunt isn't helping. 

Power imbalance or not, Will can't let this go. Maybe if he'd at least been getting laid, he'd be less timid, but again, Hannibal hasn't touched him since they got here. 

"Really, Hannibal? A stocking for Abigail? Subtle." He scoffs into his drink. "Let me remind you, you did fucked up shit to me too. Don't make me list all of them off to you." Will shakes his head and takes in a deep breath. "We should be even if you ask me." 

Hannibal remains quiet for a moment, and breathes out heavily through his nose, before he finally speaks. 

"Why'd you try and kill me in Florence, Will?" He's still so upset, he can't even meet Will's gaze. He stares into his wine glass instead. Watching it swirl against the glass. 

Will lets out a deep sigh and scrubs a hand down his face. It's a can of worms he's not prepared to open, but it has to happen sometime. 

"Because Jack convinced me, it was the only way. That no cell could hold you. But just because I reached for the knife, doesn't mean I could've actually done it. Who knows what would have happened had Chiyoh not shot me. But what I do know, is that, I couldn't do that now. Please know that, Hannibal." 

"I know." Is all Hannibal can manage to get out. Well, that and a sigh. 

It is a step in the right direction, he supposes, but for now he's still raw. The stocking was a low blow though. Hannibal recognizes this. But what's done is done. He leaves it up, and the two barely talk to each other the rest of the evening. 

A few hours later, Will finally makes it to bed. About an hour after Hannibal. 

He's particularly frustrated tonight after Hannibal's spiteful little stunt. There's been quite a bit of frustration pent up inside him lately. 

Will left his whole established life behind, for a man that loves him, yet somehow still hates him. A man that won't touch him with a ten foot pole. 

He still holds bitterness too for all the terrible things Hannibal inflicted on him. But he still has this burning desire to be held by the older man. He wants to feel safe. Like he did on the bluff, after they slayed the dragon. Will's been chasing that warmth ever since, only to be met with a cold shoulder. 

Tonight, as Will strips to his boxers, and slips down into the mattress, to lie on his back, his heart is heavy, and his body tense. 

He looks over to Hannibal who appears to be sleeping soundly on his side, facing away from him. A sleeping Hannibal, is always a sight to behold. He looks so harmless and peaceful. Human. It never ceases to amaze him. 

It's difficult not to curl up against Hannibal's back. And he gives the idea serious contemplation, before settling on something else. A much bolder move, that's very unlike him, but maybe that's just what he needs. 

Will tucks an arm behind his head and uses his free hand to palm over the front of his boxers. His movements are slow and steady until his cock swells against his palm. Tingly and hot with need. 

His teeth catch the meat of his bottom lip, and his breath hitches tight in his chest, when the warmth of his hand slides down into his shorts, wrapping tightly around his length. 

He starts a steady rhythm, stroking himself from base to tip, and making a point to thumb circles over the slit every time his hand reaches the top. 

Hannibal slowly wakes to the feel of the bed shaking slightly underneath him. It takes him a minute to wake up enough to realize what's happening. 

He rolls over on his back and rubs his eyes, blinking in disbelief at the sight of Will pleasuring himself right next to him in the bed.

Will doesn't even stop when he sees Hannibal, slack jawed and sitting up - his gaze switching from Will's swollen cock to his eyes, back and forth. He just keeps on going, pumping his tightly closed fist up and down his throbbing length, and he swears it feels even better with Hannibal watching. 

"Will." Is all the older man can manage to get out of his dry throat. 

"What? You don't want it." Will shrugs - his hand still jutting up and down the shaft of his cock. 

"Who says?" Hannibal asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

Will lets out a humorless chuckle and shakes his head. 

"I've been right here, every night. Half naked in bed next to you, and you haven't so much as spooned me." Will replies - breath now rapid and ragged.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to." Hannibal replies, scrubbing a hand down his face. 

The sight of the younger man next to him, touching himself so intimately, has Hannibal's cock twitching to life inside his pajama pants. This isn't exactly how he pictured their first time together, but he can't possibly reject Will one more time. 

"Stop that, would you." Not a question so much as a command. 

Hannibal's hand catches Will's wrist, stilling him, and as soon as the pleasure stops, reality hits Will hard. 

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and starts to feel, a swell in his throat. 

"I'm sorry about Florence." He says - his voice starting to crack. 

Hannibal swallows thickly, still holding a tight grip to the other man's wrist.

Will sounds so sad, and genuinely sorry, bringing a tightening pang to Hannibal's chest. 

"I'm sorry about, Abigail." And Hannibal really means it. 

The two sit still in silence for a moment before Hannibal leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Will's mouth. 

His hand curls around the back of the younger man's neck, and he presses another.

Hannibal's lips are warm and slightly damp against Will's mouth, and the younger man finds himself turning his head ever so slightly, so their lips brush against each other properly, and Hannibal wastes no time pressing a kiss to them. 

He is pleasantly surprised how quick Will is to open his mouth against his, and before he can blink, warm tongue washes over his, and he lets go of Will's wrist to hold both sides of the man's face steady to kiss him deeper. 

Will sighs heavy against the older man's upper lip as their tongues coil hotly together, making him dizzy with warmth. The warmth of feeling wanted and desired. Of being paid attention to. God, how he needs it. To be wanted by Hannibal. To really know it. To feel it. And then Hannibal presses him downward into the mattress until his head sinks into a pillow, before settling on top of him.

Both men are shirtless, so the warmth of their bare chests touching is a welcomed sensation, and Will's arms wrap around Hannibal's upper waist and connect in the middle of his back. 

Hannibal has wanted Will for so long, he hardly knows what to do with him. Where to even start. He just wants to devour the man whole. And right now, Will would let him.

Their erect cocks brush together in their position and Will's hips buck up to chase the sensation.

"Hannibal, please." He breaks the kiss to whisper against the older man's lips, shaky and breathless. 

"I need you inside me, now." Will squirms, rolling his hips up again, desperate for something. Anything he can get.

Hannibal blinks in surprise of how ambitious Will is. He's pretty certain the younger man has never done this with a man, but he asks just the same. 

"Have you ever been anally penetrated, Will?" Hannibal asks, very matter of factly and straight to the point. 

"No." Will nods, placing the heat of his palm against the older man's cheek. 

"Nobody's ever touched me there." The confession has the younger man's cheeks warming with redness, and the gears in Hannibal's head turning with ideas.

"Oh they haven't, have they?" Hannibal replies, as he slides down Will's torso onto his belly, between his legs.

His fingers hook into the waistband of Will's boxers, tugging them down, over his feet, until they're crumpled on the floor. 

Will's eyes go buggy as Hannibal pushes his legs back, forcing his knees into his chest, to gain better access to his ass. 

Before Will even has time to think, warm hands spread his cheeks apart, and Hannibal presses a kiss against his entrance that has Will grasping desperately at Hannibal's short, choppy hair. There's not much to grab, but he finds away. 

It's a place on his body, others have always avoided, and now Hannibal is kissing him there. Hot and sweetly, making Will's legs shake. And there's something so intimate, yet nasty about it. 

The younger man's pink pucker is damp and hot against Hannibal's lips. It twitches just slightly at his touch, and he presses another, gentle and soft against wrinkled skin, holding the kiss a little longer this time. 

His lips retract, and are quickly replaced by his tongue, flat and wide as it licks fat stripes from top to bottom in the seam of Will's ass. 

The other man is tangy and musky on his taste buds, and it has Hannibal's cock aching against the mattress underneath him.

Will is whimpering, and shaking against the bed. The feeling is amazing. Warm and wet against his sensitive flesh, but the emotional feeling is just as good. This is the dirtiest thing anyone's ever done to him, and the thought alone curls his toes. Nobody's ever wanted his body this badly. 

It's obvious Hannibal is getting off on the fact he's the first. Staking his claim. Marking his territory, and Will is in heaven. 

So is Hannibal. He's wanted this man for years, and now he has him. Shaky and whimpering above him, and it's glorious. 

He uses his thumbs to spread Will's hole open a little more, and plunges his tongue inside, chasing as much of Will's taste as he can get. 

Hannibal's tongue rolls and thrusts against his inner walls, making Will's entire body heat up from the inside out.

"Fuck, Hannibal!" Will gives a strained shout and he throws his head back with a gasp. 

Hannibal finds the younger man's reaction, amusing and can't help but give a satisfied grin into the crack of Will's ass, as his tongue continues to slide against Will's insides. 

The older man really takes his sweet time with him. Tongue fucking Will's hole with precision. Slow and languid, rolling his tongue in a way that's almost surgical, and Will is coming apart at the seams. Hissing and fisting the sheets below him. And just when he thinks his body can't take anymore, Hannibal's mouth moves its attention up to his leaky cock.

Slow and torturous at first. Lightly flicking his tongue into the slit at the head of Will's dick. And just that alone is amazing. Pointed, slick muscle pushing against the tiny opening right at the tip. It's too much, and somehow not enough. 

Hannibal teases him for a bit. Holding Will's cock still with his palm while he presses soft kisses to the head and shaft, taking his time, and savoring every stroke of his lips.

Will's chest is heaving and his eyes squeezing shut. It's just enough friction to keep him hard as a rock, but not enough to bring him relief.

He's just about to start pleading when warm lips close down around the head of his cock, and swallow him down, quickly engulfing him in a wet heat that makes him want to melt into the mattress.

The younger man is salty and delicious against Hannibal's hollowing cheeks, and he sucks the meaty flesh hard against his tongue. 

Will's had his dick sucked before, but not really that much, and certainly not with such enthusiasm. Nobody's ever cared about pleasuring him this much. Hannibal's movements are expertly crafted. Every stroke of his lips having Will lost in bliss. 

Hannibal decides he'll kill two birds with one stone, and brings a finger to the outer rim of Will's entrance, that's still shiny and slick with spit, as he continues to bob up and down the length of Will's cock. 

He pushes forward and it goes in with ease - the inner walls warm and damp against Hannibal's finger. 

Will gasps as it thrusts in and out of him, and he's surprised to find how pleasurable it is. It's not quite as intrusive as he'd imagined, but that's probably due to Hannibal licking him open, and relaxing the muscles that will normally protest. 

The streets outside are dead and quiet, so there's not much to be heard in their room except for the slurping noises Hannibal's mouth makes around Will's cock. 

The older man is drooling excessively, and making satisfied 'mhmm' noises that vibrate around Will's length and Will gets so lost in it he doesn't notice the second finger breach him until it's fully seated inside his body, joining the other.

Both fingers push and spread him with precision, scissoring against his insides until the tight ring of muscle begins to open up like magic. 

Hannibal's so good at this. He knows just what he's doing, and Will is swimming in pleasure for the first time in his life. 

The younger man is not used to having sex be all about him. He's never been with someone so selfless in bed. Someone who enjoyed his body this much. It feels nice to be appreciated. This is what he needed. 

Hannibal doesn't mind making it all about Will, one bit. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't have it any other way. He wants to spoil Will rotten. He's never truly loved anyone before, but he loves Will so much and so purely. Probably more than anyone has ever loved anything. 

His own cock is aching, trapped between his belly and the mattress, but he does nothing about it. He's got Will, his beautiful boy dissolving in pleasure above him. Soft and sweet on his tongue. Warm and tight on his fingers, and that's all that matters. 

Although Will's not sure how much longer he can last. Hannibal's mouth is so hot and wet against him. Swallowing him up over and over, and he looks so beautiful from between his legs. Cheeks hollowing and choppy disheveled bangs, sticking to his forehead. It's all too much. 

"Hannibal.." Comes out soft and ragged. Barely a whisper. "Please. I'm falling apart." 

Hannibal smirks, before pulling off Will's dick with a pop, and wipes his mouth dry with the back of his hand. 

His fingers retract, and he lies down on top of Will, stealing his lips in a heated kiss that has warmth blooming in his chest. 

He appreciates that Will lets him kiss him, considering where both his lips and tongue have recently been. There's something so intimate about that, and the sentiment does not go unappreciated. 

Hannibal reluctantly breaks the kiss, eliciting the sweetest smooching noise, as their lips part, and sits back up on his knees, before reaching for a mini bottle of hand lotion that sits on the nightstand by their bed. It's all they have for lubrication at the moment, and he supposes it'll do.

Will watches closely, while Hannibal pulls his large, and uncut cock free from beneath his pajama pants. He blinks in surprise, wondering how it's humanly possible for that thing to fit inside him, without splitting him in half.

His knees knock together as the other man slicks it up with lotion, till it shines, even in the dark, breathing out heavy through pursed lips and wills his body to relax, as Hannibal presses the swollen head against his entrance. 

"Are you having second thoughts after seeing it?" Hannibal teases, with a grin that bares teeth. 

Will can't help but huff out a laugh, and joking about it does help a little. 

"It would help if I knew exactly what I'm getting into here."

Hannibal smiles softly and presses a light peck to Will's lips, before settling himself back on his knees, between his legs. 

"I promise you, you'll be fine. I wouldn't hurt you. But if you're unsure, then that's ok. There are other ways to enjoy each other." 

"No. I trust you." Will nods. He's still nervous about it, but he wants this. 

Hannibal nods and guides his cock back to Will's opening, pressing it in slow and shallow, letting the younger man's body naturally open up around him. 

Will squeezes his eyes shut tightly, and his first instinct is to tense up and grab at the sheets beneath him, but it'll only make things worse. Instead, he lets his body go limp, aside from his legs that stay hooked around Hannibal's hips, albeit loosely. 

Hannibal presses in a little further. Slow and steady, inching himself in until he's fully seated inside, being completely engulfed in wet heat. 

He stays still,patiently letting Will's body adjust to his girth.

"Are you, alright?" Hannibal asks Will, whose face is contorted in what looks to be discomfort. 

"I'm ok." Will nods, feeling full to the brim, and this strange mix of discomfort and satisfaction. 

The stretch burned something awful, but once Hannibal was fully in him, the hard part was over. 

"I think I'm ready." Will lets out a shaky breath and gives a nod. 

Hannibal starts out slow, just gently rocking his hips in a circular motion, already feeling overwhelmed by the tight heat of Will's body. 

It doesn't take long at all for the pain to subside and be replaced with a delightful tingle, and a satisfying feeling of fullness, that seems to fill a void Will hadn't realized he even had. 

The older man withdrawals his hips until just the very tip of his cock remains inside, before thrusting forward again, all the way back into tight heat. 

He starts a steady rhythm of this, snapping his hips back and forth, moaning at the warm, velvety feel that runs up and down the sides of his shaft, along with his movements. 

The warm tingle, Hannibal's cock brings him, has Will's eyes rolling back in his head, and his eyelashes fluttering. 

It feels so good, he almost can't stand it. So filling and satisfying. He can't believe he's gone his whole life never knowing such a feeling existed. He almost hates himself for waiting this long to sleep with Hannibal. God, if he only knew then, what he knows now, he would've jumped Hannibal that morning he brought him breakfast in his motel room. 

Will imagines all the things that would be different now, had their relationship only started sooner. He dragged his feet for too long, and now he can't help but be filled with regret. 

Hannibal's just so happy to see Will's enjoying himself. He's loved him for so long. He wants to spoil the man rotten, and so far, he's doing a pretty good job.

Will is panting and moaning underneath him, completely overwhelmed with his body feeling sensations he didn't know existed. 

Hannibal brings him so much warmth. From the inside out. Quick snaps of Hannibal's hips have his body nudging up and down the mattress, and the top of his head tingling along with his fingertips. 

The older man's cock hits a spot inside him that has stars studding Will's vision. The tingle in his rear grows stronger and stronger. The feeling of slick warmth sliding along his insides. Plunging into his inner depths again and again. It's too much. 

Hannibal picks up speed, snapping his hips forward, roughly, making his cock bump Will's prostate one too many times. It pushes the younger man right over the edge he was already dangling by a thread on. That delightful warmth, radiating through his lower half, makes him clench down around Hannibal's cock, as hot liquid spills from his body - some of it splattering against the older man's stomach, as the rest drips down onto his own. 

The feel of Will's hot channel, clenching and spasming around him, has Hannibal's toes curling, and foreign curse words falling from his quivering lips. Hot ropes of cum spurt from his cock, into the younger man's inner depths, making Hannibal weak in the knees, and his breaths ragged.

Both men lie still for a moment, panting and sweaty, sharing breath and enjoying each other's warmth.

Hannibal kisses and nibbles along the front of Will's sweaty throat, as he pulls his sensitive cock from the warm confines of the other man's body with a wince. 

A feeling of sudden emptiness hits Will hard, as Hannibal leaves his body. It's an emptiness he didn't know was ever there, and it was strange to feel it now. 

The older man rolls off of Will's body and settles down next to him on his back, and Will immediately cuddles up, draping himself across Hannibal's fuzzy chest. 

He had led an unfulfilling life of vanilla sex, with long bouts of celibacy in between, prior to tonight. It's hard to believe he'd just had the best sex of his life, right on the cusp of forty. Kind of sad, but better late than never. 

Will feels a little bit bad, he didn't contribute much in bed. He didn't even realize it during. He was so lost in the haze of Hannibal's touch. But at least Hannibal came. The evidence oozing out of him at the moment, makes that much, clear. And the man certainly seems satisfied enough. 

"So that was great." Will mutters against the soft chest hair that brushes the side of his cheek.

"I should hope so. It's been a long time coming." Hannibal huffs a low chuckle, wrapping his arm around Will's back and shoulder. 

"How long have you wanted this?" The younger man can't help but ask. 

"Since the day I laid eyes on you." Hannibal replies with a soft smile, pushing sweaty curls out of Will's eyes with his fingers. 

"Is that why you brought breakfast to my motel room that morning, the day after we met? And referred to me as a mongoose?" Will laughs. 

"That would be it. It worked didn't it?"

Both men share a chuckle, at the memory, and the realization that it brought them to the very place they are right now.

The clock reads ten after midnight, and it's now officially Christmas. Possibly the best one either have ever had.

They lie and silence for a moment, sharing body heat and listening to one another breathe.It's nice. It feels right. Like they should've been doing this all along. Like all the drama that led up to this moment was just delaying the inevitable. Because it was. The two of them belonged together. It was something Hannibal had known all along, and Will was finally starting to see. 

He supposes deep down inside, he'd always felt it. The notion just took a while for him to accept. 

But now he has, and Hannibal can tell, just by the way Will clings to him. This is all he ever wanted for them.


End file.
